You always want what you can't have
by QueenWillie
Summary: Daniel-Molly-Connor-Wilhelmina crazy love square


Title : You always want what you can't have.

Author : QueenWillie

Pairing : Daniel/Wilhelmina

Disclaimer : Don't own 'em, never will 

Rating : Well, I wouldn't let the kiddies read it.

Summary : Connor------Willie

I I

Molly------Daniel

(I know that's a rectangle, not a summary, but I don't care :p)

Warning – W/C and D/M

**Chapter 1**

This was pathetic. She was successful, beautiful and finally she had everything she had been working for. So why was she sitting in her office at 10.30pm drinking her way through a very expensive bottle of Chardonnay? She didn't want to go home, that's why. What was there to go home for? Nothing, no one, she had no one to share her life with. Whose fault was that, she mused. Connor was right, men were disposable to her. But not him, from the day he first approached her in the street she had felt an immediate chemistry with him, something that went far beyond physical attraction.

Not that any of it mattered, he didn't want her. He wanted that blonde, boring, twig of a school teacher. No, that wasn't entirely true, he did want her. He said himself when they were in Florida that she was very hard to resist. But he was loyal, one of the traits that drew her to him yet it was the one that was keeping them apart.

'It's almost 11, why are you still here?'

She was startled out of her daze by the unexpected voice, Daniel was standing in the doorway dressed in a creased Armani and yawning.

'Oh…I had some notes to go over in the book.'

'The book's in my office Wilhelmina…what are you up to?'

'Daniel, believe it or not I am not _always _up to something.'

'But you said you were looking at the book, clearly not true.'

She sighed loudly, annoyed by his persistence. 'Look I've had a hard day, and I just wanted to unwind for a while and…'

'…and?'

'And I don't feel like going home to an empty apartment.' She responded, not meeting his eyes.

'So sitting in an empty office is the comfy alternative?'

She smiled sadly, 'At least I know who I am here.'

'I know what you mean.'

She raised an eyebrow at him. He walked towards her desk and his eyes clocked the empty bottle on the desk. 'Have you been drinking?'

She rolled her eyes, 'Yes mother, but I promise I'll have a big glass of water before I go to sleep.' She answered, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

He thought back over his own dire day. It had started tame enough, a meeting with Ralph Lauren and an interview with Suzuki St Pierre about this years Black and White ball. Then at lunch time Molly had came into the office to meet Connor and he had spied them kissing in the corridor before Molly had excitedly told him that she and Connor had set a date for the wedding.

He looked from the bottle to Wilhelmina, 'You got anything stronger?'

**Chapter 2**

An hour later they had drank the bottle of Scotch Willie had shared with Connor and were now making a dent in another. What had started as an awkward, yet somehow companionable silence had now moved into full flowing conversation about the woes of life and love…especially love.

Daniel was swaying slightly as he sat on Willies chaise, leaning forward with his glass raised in one hand and gesturing emphatically with the other.

'I mean, there's this girl. Who so isn't my type, but I can't get her out of my mind and every time I think I'm getting close to not thinking about her…BANG!...she pops up again.'

'Well why don't you make a move?'

'She's taken, and the old Daniel wouldn't care, would just go for it. But somewhere along the line I have matured and I gotta say I don't care for it much.' He answered with a hiccup.

'Well I wish I could say the same.'

He eyed her curiously, 'Whaddya mean?'

She sighed and continued, 'There was…a guy, he was taken. But you know me, don't let a pesky thing like love stand in my way so I still pursued him.'

'Did he…you know?'

'Nope, he turned me down, love won out…again.'

Daniel screwed up his face, 'Pffft, he's a fool!'

Wilhelmina let out a small laugh, 'Daniel you're tanked.'

'No I'm not.' He reached for the bottle and filled both their glasses to the brim, emptying the bottle.

She laughed and put a hand over her eyes.

'What?' Asked Daniel, a look of confusion clouding his face.

'Nothing, I just realised that the most successful date I've had in recent months was with you.'

He returned her laugh, 'Hey, it turned out alright, I learned some new things about you…and about pyromania.'

She picked up her glass and necked half of the bitter liquid, relishing the feel of it burning her throat and clouding her mind that little bit more. Daniel watched in awe as she took a deep breath and downed the last of the Scotch while his remained virtually untouched.

'You're a machine!'

'So I've been told.' She got up, a little unsteady on her feet and started to walk over to the credenza, she opened it up and pulled out a third bottle of Scotch. She waved it at Daniel.

'Drink up Daniel, you need to keep up if you want to drink with the big guns.'

Taking a deep breath, he tipped his head back and drank the glass dry.

**Chapter 3**

Her head was pounding, she knew when she opened her eyes it was only going to get worse. Keeping them tightly closed, she stuck her head under the pillow and groaned and pushed herself into the warm body curled behind her.

Wait…warm body…what the hell?! She tried to recall, through her hellish hangover, what she had done last night. Sitting in the office, Chardonnay, woe is me, Daniel stopped by to lecture her on the evils of drinking….no, no, no, no. No, absolutely not, she and Daniel had got drunk and then she had called one of her 'buddies' on the way home and met him back at her apartment. That was it, that had to be it.

She slowly opened her eyes, she wasn't in her apartment. The good news was she wasn't in Daniels. She didn't recognise her surroundings as belonging to any of her usual conquests, red drapes around the bed, mannequins, and boxes everywhere…picture of Fey Sommers on the wall.

SHIT

The love dungeon. She was still in Mode, and there was only one other person who was in Mode last night. She slowly turned round in the bed, saying a silent prayer to whatever God was listening that it was anyone other than the man she already knew it was. As her eyes finally fell on him, mouth open and drooling on the pillow, she noticed his arm was snaked round her hip under the covers. Grabbing his arm, she threw it off her body with a scream.

Daniel jerked awake at the noise and sat bolt upright in the bed. Struggling for a minute to wake up and take in his surroundings. His head swivelled in her direction, he noted the sheet pulled up to her chin and their eyes locked as they both screamed.

'No, no, no, oh my God this did not happen!' Daniel sputtered, his eyes swivelling around the room like he was expecting Ashton to come out and tell him he'd been punk'd.

Her eyes widened, 'Maybe it didn't, we were both pretty hammered, I doubt you could have…you know.'

'Hey, I've never had that problem!'

'Now's not the time to be boasting of your sexual prowess Daniel.'

'You're right, maybe we didn't. Are you…wearing anything?'

'No…you?' She asked hopefully.

His hands groped under the covers, 'Nope.'

'Oh God!'

'Wait! That doesn't mean anything. Let me check something.'

He looked around and spotted his suit jacket on the floor, he reached into the breast pocket for the packet of condoms he always carried, hey he was a playboy after all.

He fumbled to open the packet, 'No matter how drunk I am, I never forget to use protection.'

'How many should be in there?'

'Five.'

'How many ARE in there?'

He looked inside the box and his face fell, 'Two.'

'Oh God!!'

'Look, we…it was, we were drunk.'

Wilhelmina looked him in the eyes, 'Ya Think! Oh Crap, what time is it?

Daniel squinted at his watch. 'It's uh…6.45'

'Shit. Daniel, the staff are going to start arriving soon, and everyone uses this room for eating, napping and God only knows what else.'

'Well let's get dressed and go then.' He said hurriedly locating his clothes.

Wilhelmina looked appalled, 'You want me, Wilhelmina Slater, co-Editor-in-Chief of a fashion magazine to go into the office wearing the same clothes I wore yesterday! That's fashion suicide! Go into the closet and get me something!'

'We don't have time!'

'Daniel!'

'Fine, God! What do you want?'

'The Blue Dior.'

He threw on his now even more creased suit and after checking no one was about yet snuck out of the room and was in the closet. He ran to the rail and picked up the dress for Wilhelmina and lifted a new pinstripe suit for him, he was standing looking at ties when he heard and irate whisper from behind him.

'You can play dress up later Daniel…MOVE!'

He came back into the room to find Wilhelmina had the sheet tied around her, she had put her hair up and not a hair was out of place and had applied a fresh coat of make up, she looked as pristine as always, not like she had spent the night drinking her body weight in alcohol.

'How did you…'

'It's a gift, now give me that.' She snatched the dress and went behind the screen.

15 minutes later, Modes two Editors-in-Chief walked out of the closet and through the tube. They came to a halt at the conference room.

'So last night never happened?'

'Agreed.' Wilhelmina affirmed with a curt nod.

'We tell no one.'

'God no.'

'Fine.'

'Fine.'

**Chapter 4 **

Preparations for the Black and White ball had all of mode in a frenzy. The corridors packed with people rushing around with looks of wide eyed panic as they each tried to complete their tasks given to them by their incredibly stressed Editors-in-Chief, all in fear of facing the wrath of Wilhelmina Slater if even one minuscule detail was out of place.

Daniel stood next to Amanda's desk and took in the scene before him and laughed when he heard a thick Scottish accent ring out among the chaos. 'Look you eejit, stand still or I'll be pinning this hem into your arse!' The offices had been like this for a week now and that suited Daniel just fine. With Connor holed up down in accounting, overseeing the budget it meant he hadn't seen Molly either. Even better, with so much work to do and so little time he had not had to face Wilhelmina since their little night of extreme stupidity.

All good things must, however, come to an end. He let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding and headed towards her office. As they were both now in charge they would both be speaking at tonight's ball and they had to go over what they were going to say. He paused at Marc's empty desk and looked through the glass. She was sitting at her desk looking over something which Daniel couldn't see and hurriedly making notes. He walked into her office and cleared his throat. She looked up, if she was startled to see him she didn't let it betray the stoic expression on her face.

'Can I help you?'

'I…uh…thought we should go over our speakers notes for tonight.'

'I've already asked Marc to give Betty a copy of mine for you, so there's really no need.'

She lowered her gaze to her work again. He took a couple more steps into the room. She sighed, exasperated, and slammed her pen down.

'What?'

'Well do you want to look over mine? We need to make sure we're not both covering the same ground.'

'Just leave it on Marc's desk.'

He turned to leave and paused at the door. 'Look Wilhelmina, what happened…..'

She didn't look up from her work as she cut him off, 'This is not pretending it never happened Daniel.'

'I know, but we need to work together. We can't keep avoiding each other, we've got to be seen as a united front at this ball tonight.'

'If I remember correctly, it was our united fronts that caused this.' She said raising her eyebrow.

Daniel chose to ignore her comment. 'I just want to be sure that this…mistake, however epic, is not going to affect the company. I need you focused.'

She let out a small laugh of disbelief. 'Daniel, you do remember the lengths I went to, to secure my place in this magazine and Meade publications don't you? Focus, has never been one of my issues. There have been a lot of obstacles in my path to get here and I got through every one, so do you really think a drunken fumble is going to get in my way? Please, it wasn't that hot.'

She fixed him with an icy stare. Daniel did not respond to her, instead he turned round and walked out of the room. He left his notes on Marc's desk and turned back to look through the glass again. She was once again looking over the spread in front of her. She was right of course, something like this wouldn't stop her clawing her way to the top. She had done a lot worse to get to where she already was. She was wrong about one thing though, over the past week he had flashes of that night. A certain sound or smell would jolt his memory and he remembered some of what had happened that night, she was definitely wrong…it was hot as hell.

**Chapter 5 **

Daniel was standing in his office, admiring his reflection in the full length mirror. He was wearing a perfectly tailored black tuxedo by Alexander McQueen. He had his $1000 dollar haircut and was looking rather smart if he did say so himself.

Betty came bustling into the office, 'Okay Daniel, we've got a teeny tiny problem. A couple of our town cars went to JFK to pick up Fabia, she brought more of her entourage than she said she was so now she's using three cars instead of two. Which means we're a car down, so…'

'So...?'

'So your car is stopping to pick up Wilhelmina on the way.' She said quickly and tried to hurry out of the office.

'What? Oh come on Betty, you want to put me on my own with that woman in a confined space?' He didn't tell Betty just why that was so dangerous.

'Well…Oh I know!! I can get Connors car to come by and get you. He and Molly will need to pass right by here anyway.'

Daniel wordlessly moved his mouth. He really didn't want to put up with loves young dream tonight. 'You know what Betty, forget it. I'll pick Wilhelmina up, it will be good publicity if the press see us arriving together.'

'Great, crisis averted. Who knows, maybe this can be you two starting to kiss and make up!' She said with a flash of metal as she grinned widely.

Daniel returned the smile weakly, if only you knew, he thought.

Wilhelmina was smoothing the fabric down over her sides, she knew she looked good. Vera Wang had designed this gown just for her. It was brilliant white and the bodice clung to her body like a second skin emphasizing her tiny waist and giving her a very impressive cleavage. The fabric flowed out from her waist and the skirt had several tiny pleats all the way around which showed the black underneath. One side of the skirt was slit right to her waist. The fabric was so layered that the effect was not scandalous or cheap, but every now and then when she walked you could see a flash of a perfectly tapered leg.

Her cell rang to indicate the car was waiting for her. With a final glance at her reflection she picked up her clutch and her wrap and left the apartment.

When she got down to the street the driver nodded courteously to her and opened the door. She got in without thanking him and the door was closed before she realised she was not alone. Her eyes reflected confusion and anger as she took in Daniel sitting opposite her.

'What the hell are you doing here?'

'There was a mix up with the cars and we were one short so we're car pooling.' He said with a forced smile.

She rolled her eyes, 'Wonderful, why don't we just pick up Betty and your mother, complete my wonderful start to the evening.'

Refusing to rise to the bait Daniel tried to be civilised. 'Look it's a 30 minute drive to the venue, how about we just try and make the best of it.' He reached for the bottle sitting in the cooler in front of him.

'Champagne?'

Wilhelmina glared at him, 'You, me and alcohol. You after a repeat performance? 'cos I gotta tell you, the last time I drank enough to fall Mickey Rourke, I don't think a glass of Cristal is going to have the same effect.' She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the passing scenery.

'Excuse me?'

'Oh come on Daniel, a mix up with the cars? Offering me champagne, you are so transparent.'

'Oh get over yourself Wilhelmina, I'm just trying to be civilised.'

'Well don't.'

The rest of the journey passed in tense silence. When they were finally inside the hall they sprang apart from each other. Wilhelmina to talk to Marc and Daniel straight to the bar for some much needed hard liquor. He was standing at the bar trying to remember his speech and was roused from his thoughts by a hand on his arm.

'How's the macaroni art coming?'

He turned to find Molly standing in front of him, smiling.

'Well it's looking pretty good, but I think I overdid the glitter.'

She continued to smile at him, the two of them locked eyes and neither spoke. Both jumped when Connor came up and put his arm around Molly.

'Hey there you are, I wondered where you had got to. Daniel, how are you?'

'Fine, yeah, great.'

Connor turned to Molly, 'Darling there's some people I want you to meet, excuse us Daniel.'

Daniel watch Connor lead Molly through the throng of people, across the room, Wilhelmina's eyes did the same.

**Chapter 6 **

The evening ran smoothly, he and Wilhelmina had been seated at a different table from Connor and Molly, luckily he had not had to spend too much time with Wilhelmina either as they were both taking care of their speaking duties and networking the room. The formalities of the evening were over and the various socialites were taking to the dance floor. A soft laugh reached his ears and his eyes sought out Molly, who was wrapped tightly around Connor as they swayed on the dance floor.

Wilhelmina was standing behind him watching the couple too. Perfect she thought, just when she thought the evening couldn't get any worse she was forced to watch the object of her affection clutching another woman. Marc suddenly appeared at her side.

'You want me to spill my drink on the floor? Twist goldilocks ankle?'

'I think I'm just going to go home, my jobs over for the night. No need to stick around. Can you fetch my wrap please?' She said sadly, Marc looked at her with pity. God she hated it when he did that.

'You're not leaving are you?'

She turned around to find Connor behind her, smiling softly.

'Eh…yes…I'm not feeling too well. Early start tomorrow.'

'I'm sure you could last a while longer, I've barely clapped eyes on you all night. And you're definitely not leaving until I get a dance.'

She eyed him icily, what was he doing? He knew how she felt about him, why was he doing this to her?

'I wouldn't want to deprive Molly of your company, it wouldn't be fair. She knows hardly anyone here.'

'I'm sure Daniel can keep her entertained for one dance.' He said, extending his hand.

Staring at his hand, reluctantly she took it and let him lead her to the dance floor. She felt her body tense as he pulled her close and wrapped an arm around his waist. Trying desperately not to look in his eyes she looked around the room and saw Daniel lead Molly to dance.

'Willie, talk to me.'

She finally met his eyes, 'About what?'

'I don't want what happened to ruin the friendship we were building.'

'Look Connor, drop it ok. I'm a big girl, I made a move, you don't want me, fine.'

His voice dropped in pitch, 'I never said I didn't want you.'

There dancing slowed as he pulled her closer, she could smell his aftershave, the whisky on his breath and something that was simply him. This was getting dangerous. The thought occurred to him too as he suddenly took a step back from her, he noticed Daniel and Molly dancing beside them, praying his fiancée had not seen how tightly he had been holding Wilhelmina. He dropped her hand.

'Excuse me.'

He tapped Daniel on the shoulder, 'Mind if I cut in?'

Molly smiled and turned from Daniel into Connor's embrace, the two of them walking off leaving Daniel and Willie standing in the middle of the dance floor. A few of the reporters remaining clocked the two, normally sparring, Editors-in-Chief and there camera started flashing in their direction. Daniel smiled tightly, knowing how it would look if they walked away from each other. He took her hand and pulled her in for a dance. Wilhelmina didn't have the energy to fight it, she felt too dejected to even offer up a sarcastic comment. Instead she let Daniel lead her around the room in a dance. Daniel was watching Connor and Molly dancing on the other side of the room laughing and kissing. He realised he was staring and snapped his head round to look at Wilhelmina and was surprised to see she was staring at the same spot he had been.

'Oh my God…the guy. It's Connor isn't it?'

She stopped dancing and looked straight at Daniel, the usual icy stare that made his balls jump inside his body was gone, and instead he saw only sadness. She did not speak, did not confirm or deny his assumption. She removed herself from his grasp.

'I have to go.' She turned and headed for the exit, not even slowing as she passed Marc and snatched her wrap out of his hands. Daniel watched her exit the hall, his gaze moved around the room and once again he was treated to the sight of a glowing Molly being held by Connor. Exhaling loudly, he moved quickly toward the exit.

**Chapter 7 **

She had just stepped into the town car and was pulling the car door shut when a hand stopped it from closing.

'Daniel go away.'

'Move over.'

'I said go away.'

'And I said move over.'

Reluctantly conceding defeat she moved over to the far side of the car and Daniel climbed in after her. She took up her previous pose of crossing her arms and staring out the window. Not looking at him as she addressed the driver.

'Looks like we'll be dropping Mr Meade home first.'

She closed the screen between her and the driver and continued staring out the window, breaking her pose only to reach for the bottle still sat in the cooler, she cracked it open and forgetting the glass took a long drink from the bottle. Daniel watched her, she could feel him looking at her.

'What?' She asked irritated.

'Why didn't you tell me?'

She finally turned to look at him, her face was incredulous, 'Daniel, we are not friends, why would I tell you.'

'But last week, you could have told me.'

'Last week there were a lot of things I could've done, and a lot of things I shouldn't have.'

'But Connor?'

'Daniel stop! I do not want to talk about this, especially not with you.' She took another swig from the bottle.

Daniel sighed, not knowing why he was about to tell her this, 'The girl…'

He reached over and took the bottle from her, 'The girl I told you about…was Molly.' He put the bottle to his lips and drank deeply. When he put the bottle down he saw she was staring right at him.

'Molly? Connor's Molly?' She asked with disbelief.

'You know any other Molly.'

She laughed but there was no humour in it, 'Typical, bet you wished you hadn't tricked me into hiring him now don't you?'

He returned her laugh, 'I can't say it's easy seeing them together.'

'Yeah well, we just need to suck it up and deal with it, they're together and they're going to stay that way.'

Daniel screwed up his face as a thought occurred to him, 'You know if you want him and I want her, I'm sure we could…'

'What? Drive them apart?'

He shrugged slightly.

'Willing to screw over your best friend Daniel? I'm proud of you, your growing. But no, I have no desire to plot, scheme or manipulate this man into being with me. I'm tired of having to fight tooth and nail for everything I want. I want someone to be with me because they chose to, that's it.'

Daniel lowered his gaze, 'I'm sorry.'

She looked out the window, 'We're at your building.'

He gently put his hand on her arm, she turned to look at him.

'I truly am sorry.' She knew he was apologising for more than his suggestion of splitting up Connor and Molly. He felt sorry for her, she hated people feeling sorry for her.

'Don't be.'

Daniel looked at her and without even contemplating his actions moved towards her, he inclined his head to kiss her and she recoiled from him, a look of horror on her face.

'What the hell are you doing!?'

He jerked away from her, 'I…I just thought.'

'Thought we could use a pity fuck!? Get out Daniel!'

'I…'

'Just get out!'

He exited the car, Wilhelmina was fuming. How dare he?! Did he really think she wanted to go there again? It had taken 3 days worth of showers for her to feel remotely clean the last time. Her cell rang, she snapped it open.

'What?!'

'Well hello to you too.'

She sighed, 'What do you want Connor?'

'I wanted to apologise for earlier, it was unfair of me.'

'Forget it Connor.'

'No, I am sorry Willie. I shouldn't have done that to you. I'll stay away for a while, work down in accounts.'

'Fine, whatever you want Connor.' She heard Molly's voice call out in the background, 'Con, are you coming to bed?'

'I have to go Connor.' She slammed her cell shut. Returning her gaze to the window, she was chewing her lip, contemplating tonight's events. She didn't want images of Connor and Molly filling her head all night. She lowered the screen between her and the driver.

'Turn around, I need to give something to Mr Meade.'

**Chapter 8 **

Daniel was in his apartment berating himself for being so stupid. Had he really just made a move on Wilhelmina Slater? He didn't even have alcohol to blame this time, she had been so pissed at him. The atmosphere at work was going to be hostile as hell, oh well, business as usual then. His cell rang in his pocket, it was Connor.

'Connor what's up?'

'Are you still riding home with Wilhelmina?'

'No I'm in my apartment why?'

'Nothing…no nothing, she just left in a hurry. I spoke to her a moment ago, I just wanted to make sure she wasn't upset.'

'Why would she be upset?' He asked wondering what he had said to her.

'No reason, look I know you two aren't exactly best mates but I'm worried about her. Maybe go easy on her in work for a while.'

Daniel heard Molly's voice muffled in the back ground.

'Molly wants to thank you for the dance.'

He closed his eyes and tried to forget how good she had felt in his arms. 'Anytime.'

'I'd better go mate, or I'll be sleeping alone tonight.' Said Connor, Daniel could hear the suggestive tone in his voice and for the first time in their friendship he wanted to slug the bastard.

'No problem Connor, I'll see you later.' He hung up the phone and started to take off his suit. He removed his shoes and socks and then took off his shirt and discarded it on the floor. He was wearing only his suit trousers when there was a soft knock at the door. He answered it, he should have been surprised to find Wilhelmina there but he wasn't.

Neither spoke, words would only complicate what was about to happen. He reached out and took her hand, pulling her inside the apartment. His free arm gripped her waist as she moved a hand to his neck. Their mouth met and kissed hungrily, kicking out behind her she shut the door with her foot and he backed her against it roughly. Their bodies pressed tightly together making them both groan. His hand moved to her back and tried to untie the bodice of her dress. He couldn't get it to loosen.

'Turn around.' His voice was low and gravelly with arousal. She did as he asked and his hands went to work on the intricate fastenings of her gown. Missing the feel of her, he moved his mouth to the back of her neck and kissed and bit the exposed skin there. Her hands were pressed against the door, nails scratching at the wood as he bit the sensitive spot between her neck and shoulder. Finally the bodice was untied and he lowered the dress from her body, he kissed his way down her bare back, as he moved back up she turned around. Hands moving straight to his pants as she captured his lips again and kissed him with as much force as she could muster. His pants and boxers now around his ankles, he kicked them off. He gripped her underwear and ripped them off throwing them on the pile of clothes now at his feet.

Still pinned to the door, he lifted her and slammed in to her earning him a cry from her. He stopped to savour the feeling, and lowered his head to her breasts and nipped the sensitive skin with his teeth. She was squirming in his arms, he began moving against her slow at first, moving her up and down the door behind her. Her nails digging into his back, he knew it would hurt in the morning but he didn't care. He began to move faster, all method in his movements out the window as his need for release overwhelmed him. He was pounding hard, could hear her back slam against the wall. Her nails dug deeper as she began to cry out, his hands gripping tightly at her hips as his own climax hit.

His strength gone, he lowered her to the ground. Their eyes locked on each other, both breathing heavily and covered in a sheen of sweat. Her eyes swept the floor and found her gown, she scooped it up and held it to cover her.

'I should go.' She said softly, the first words she had said since she arrived. She started fussing with the gown, trying to re dress. He pulled his boxers on and reached an arm out to her, grabbing her wrist lightly, stilling her movements.

'No, stay. I think we both need someone tonight.'

She looked at him, stay with Daniel Meade? She bit her lip and nodded softly. He reached to the shirt he had removed earlier and handed it to her. She slipped it on, it was huge on her and smelled of him. He reached out to her, she raised her hand to his and wordlessly he led her to the bedroom. She crawled into the bed and felt him move behind her. What should have felt sordid and wrong felt comforting and almost natural? His body spooned up against hers and an arm wound around her waist. Her body tensed, thinking he was making it too intimate he began to retract his arm. Her hands flew to it and gripped it tightly. He held her tighter and moved his body closer, with his free hand he covered them both. The unlikely lovers slept.

**Chapter 9 **

The next morning she stood in Daniels bathroom, he had still been asleep when she had woken and she was surprised that her first reaction wasn't to run out of the apartment. Instead she had uncoiled his sleeping form from around her and came into the bathroom. She unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing and stood in front of the mirror. She surveyed the damage last night had done to her body.

She had finger sized bruises all over her hips from where he had gripped her, a deep bite mark on her neck from where he had sank his teeth into her, almost breaking the skin. She lowered the shirt from her shoulders slightly and turned around. Craning her neck around she could see she also had two impressive bruises on her shoulder blades from where he had slammed her against the wall.

She wasn't the only one who had taken a beating last night, she had seen the deep scratches she had left on his back. Some so deep she saw the blood on his bed sheets from where she had ripped his skin. They had certainly done a number on each other. She turned on his shower and stepped in., letting the stream of almost scalding water batter off her bruised body, massaging the muscles that were aching thanks to her and Daniels attempt at solace.

Daniel woke and absentmindedly ran a hand over the bed searching for the body he thought was there. Awakening properly now he sat up in the bed and winced as his body protested in pain. His mind tried to work through what had happened, he didn't know how he felt about it. It certainly wasn't how he expected the evening to end, but oddly, he didn't regret it. He shocked himself when he realised he was a little upset to realise she was gone. He got out of his bed and that's when he noticed the gown she was wearing last night was draped over his lounger and heard the sound of running water.

When she came out of the bathroom she followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen. Daniel was standing at the counter reading the paper and drinking a fresh cup of coffee. He was wearing a pair of grey sweats and was bare-chested. Disturbed by how domestic the sight in front of her was she turned to go back into the bedroom and grab her things. Just as she was about to exit the kitchen he looked up from his paper.

'Morning.'

She turned round slowly to face him, 'Morning.'

He indicated the pot on the stove, 'Coffee?'

She walked the long way around the kitchen to avoid walking directly past him and poured herself a cup of coffee. She sat on the stool farthest away from him and began to drink in silence. He watched her drink from her coffee and stare at the counter in front of her. This was probably the only time he had seen her nervous, without her armour. It felt strange to him to have the upper hand with her.

'Wilhelmina, last night…'

She spoke into her coffee cup, not looking at him, 'You're going to make me talk about this aren't you?'

'I think we have to.'

She put her cup down, 'Fine, but do we have to do this here, now? I don't really want to sit around in your shirt all day and I think Vera Wang is slightly too formal for a Sunday brunch.' There it was, he thought, the voice dripping in sarcasm. She was putting her defences back up.

He walked out of the room without answering her, in less than a minute he was back and handed her a pile of clothes. 'It's not your usual couture, but it'll do for this.'

Looking at the clothes in her hands, tight black sweats and matching vest, she recognised them. 'These are Renee's.'

He nodded. She put the clothes on the counter and stood up. 'I'm going, this is so ridiculous. Chalk last night up to experience. There's nothing to talk about, it was bound to happen eventually, you're running out of New York women to sleep with and it certainly isn't the first time you've dipped your pen in the Slater ink' She said indicating the clothes belonging to her sister.

Daniel snatched the clothes from the counter, 'You really wanna play 'you fucked my family?' Because I guarantee you'll lose.' He threw the clothes at her, 'Get dressed.'

Not normally one to take orders, he was surprised when she took the clothes into the bathroom to change.

**Chapter 10**

He was on the phone when she came back into the kitchen clad in her sister's gym wear. It still smelled lightly of her perfume and she felt a stab of guilt when she remembered what she had done to her little sister. She quickly suppressed the feeling when she heard Daniel end his phone call.

'You hungry?' He asked.

'No, can we get this over with?'

He sat on the opposite side of the counter from her, arms resting on the cool marble and fixed her with a stare.

'Last night…what we did…when we…you know….'

'It's called sex Daniel, if you can do it you can say it for God sake.'

He looked away from her and sighed in annoyance, why did she always have to make everything so god damn difficult.

'I'm done here, there's nothing to talk about.' She got up from her position and marched through to his bedroom. She began picking up her belongings. He was right behind her.

'Wilhelmina…'

She didn't stop hunting for her discarded clutch as she responded, 'God Daniel, it was a mistake alright! We were both feeling rejected and made a stupid decision…again. Forget it happened, it certainly won't be happening again.'

'Yes it will.'

She stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, 'Excuse me?!'

'You heard me.'

'God you are a cocky little shit. What on Gods earth makes you think I'd let you touch me again.'

'You were the one who came to me last night.' He reminded her.

She didn't answer him.

'Look, why deny it. It was good, no it was great and it was the first time my head had been completely clear in weeks. No niggling fears about work, family…Molly.'

He moved towards her, bodies close but not touching, he lowered his mouth to her ear and said in low voice, 'Plus I know you're not somewhere working against me…if you're under me.'

She swallowed as she could feel her body reacting to his close proximity, she had to get out of here, this wasn't what she wanted. She started to turn her body away and he grabbed her wrist.

His voice was still low with arousal 'Go if you want, but you'll be back. Whenever you're forced to see Connor and Molly and your mind is torturing you with thoughts of them, you'll come to me to drive them out.'

'No…'

'We'll see, for once in our lives we have a common goal Wilhelmina. To get them as far from our minds as possible. I know that when you're forced to think of him touching her, feeling her the way he should be feeling you, you'll want my hands on you.' His body moved closer until he was pressed behind her. 'The way I want yours on me, why deny what we can do for each other. For the past 3 years we've brought each other nothing but pain, maybe we can bring a little comfort.'

She could feel her resolve weakening as she felt the heat of his body pressed into hers as he continued in that husky whisper. 'We can make each other forget them…I know you weren't thinking of him last night when I made you scream.'

She turned in his arms and spoke in a voice disguised with lust, 'You really are an arrogant bastard.' She crushed her lips to his with the same fierceness she had last night. His body instantly responded as he ground his hips into hers. She moved backwards until she felt her legs hit the back of his lounger, he pushed her down into it and she took in a sharp intake of breath as her face twisted in pain.

He pulled back from her, 'What?'

'Nothing it's…my back.'

He pulled her forward slightly and moved the back of her top and he saw the two large bruises. 'Jesus…did I do this?'

'I wasn't complaining. I think we were both a little rough with each other last night.'

'I can be gentler.'

He moved her on to her side to take the pressure off her back and slid into the seat with her. He kissed her again, soft this time. His hands lightly brushing down her arms and across her stomach. She tried to deepen the kiss, to push her body against his but he just moved his mouth down her neck placing slow, deliberate kisses. He stopped at the mark he had left on her last night and kissed it softly, she could feel his tongue lightly tracing the marks his teeth had made. Again she tried to pull him to her, he was being gentle with her, too gentle. She wanted to feel the pain. He lifted his head to look at her and amongst the lust she saw clouding his eyes there was something else, some small hint of…affection. It terrified her. She pushed him from her roughly and flew out of the chair.

'What the…'

'You're wrong Daniel, this will not happen again. I don't need Connor…and I certainly don't need you. You need to get your rocks off to stop thinking of that little twiglet then fine…but don't pretend this is for my benefit too.'

She grabbed her things and headed for the door. She opened it and paused, one hand still on the door knob. She did not look back at him as she spoke.

'Besides, Wilhelmina Slater is no ones substitute.' With that she slammed the door and was gone.

**Chapter 11**

Monday morning Wilhelmina sat in her office. She was due in a meeting with Daniel and the ad reps from Dolce and Gabbana. The reps had not arrived yet and she had no desire to sit in a room alone with Daniel. Her one saving grace was that Connor had kept to his word, Marc had said he had moved all his things down to the third floor. Looking through the glass and down the corridor she could see Daniel ushering 3 men into the conference room. Straightening her outfit she made her way to the meeting.

Watching them in the meeting, there was something Betty couldn't quite put her finger on. They were both making persuasive arguments to the ad reps but somehow they seemed different, Wilhelmina was much quieter than usual. Daniel didn't seem to be swallowing the lump of fear in his throat whenever Wilhelmina spoke as he usually did, worried she would make him look a fool and there was no underlying play in Wilhelmina's words, when she usually tried to discredit Daniel without actually coming right out with it.

When the ad reps had left Wilhelmina had excused herself, she and Marc went back to her office. Betty walked up to Daniel, 'Well that was weird.'

'What was?'

'You were so confident, you out did Wilhelmina by a mile and she seemed much more open to your ideas.'

'Yeah well I…had a talk with her. Made sure she knew I had just as much power as she does.' He lied to her.

'Well I hope you gave it to her good.' Said Betty with an exaggerated nod.

'Oh you can be sure of that.'

Wilhelmina was in her office, Marc entered the room with a tray.

'Much earned breakfast Willie, egg white omelette, freshly squeezed orange juice and a cup of Starbucks finest.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'But Willie, Monday is breakfast day. Go on indulge.'

'I've done enough indulging in…unhealthy things these past couple of days.'

He sat in the chair on the opposite side of her desk and crossed his legs. 'Ooh spill lady…gimme all the juicy details.'

'Marc I have no intention of my letting my personal life becoming something for you and Amanda to gossip about while you dry hump or whatever it is you do…besides, what I did this weekend would make your pretty little heads explode.'

'Pffft, please I saw you slow dance with Daniel Meade on Saturday night, if my brain can compute that then it can take anything. C'mon hit me.'

'Don't tempt me.'

'C'mon Willie, I spent yesterday watching highway to heaven reruns with my nana. Let me live vicariously through you.'

The previous camaraderie was gone from her voice as she fixed him with her trademark glare he knew he had stepped over the line. 'Don't you have some work to do, isn't that what I pay you for.'

He swallowed and stood up, 'Yes Willie.'

There was a knock at her door, she looked up and saw Molly there.

'Hi Wilhelmina,' she said, much too brightly for Wilhelmina's taste.

'Molly, to what do I owe the pleasure?'

'I was looking for Connor.'

'He's working on the third floor just now, I'm sure you'll find him there if you just pop down in the elevator.' Or fell down the shaft, your choice thought Willie.

'Oh that's right, I forgot he mentioned something about that. My head is so scrambled right now with all this wedding stuff. Well I'd better go find him, we're away to look at a venue for the reception.' She squealed excitedly and left.

Wilhelmina clenched her jaw tightly, God that woman could wind her up like no one else. She got up from her desk and left her office, hating herself for what she was about to do but a part of her knowing she always would. She opened the door to Daniel's office, he was sat in his chair bent over negatives in front of him and scrutinising them through a magnifier. She walked up to his desk and laid her palms against it, he still had not noticed her entering and jumped as she spoke in a low voice.

'So here's how this is going to work. You do not mention Connor and I do not mention Molly. What we do is all there is, it's sex Daniel, nothing more. No emotion, no attachments or it's off. It's about release and nothing more. We get what we want and we go our separate ways…agreed?

He nodded wordlessly at her, now fully aware she had regained the advantage.

'And another thing, you do not call on me. I am not a booty call Daniel. I want you I'll come to you, understand?'

He sat up straighter in his chair. 'So let me get this straight, I'm at your beck and call but I can't even ask to see you. It's all on your terms?'

'Do we have a deal?'

He stared her down, glad he was sitting so she couldn't see the effect she was having on him.

'We do this it's a two way street Wilhelmina. No deal.'

She pouted and shrugged her shoulders. 'Oh well, pity. It could have been fun.' She turned on her heel and left her office.

Daniel sat back in his chair, did that really just happen? Did she think he was going to be her little whipping boy? Yes he wanted her and god knows the sex was hot but it would be a cold day in hell before he would be Wilhelmina Slater's bitch. He tried to compose himself and looked out of his office, his eyes caught a flash of blonde hair. Molly was standing at the elevator. She turned and caught his eye and offered up a brilliant smile. Daniel felt his heart quicken just looking at her.

Wilhelmina's desk phone rang. She picked it up and smiled salaciously as she heard Daniel's voice say just one word on the other end.

'Deal.'

**Chapter 12**

After her little display in his office he had been sure she would have came to him that night, she hadn't. For the next two days she had made sure she was in out of office meetings and Daniel had not so much as laid eyes on her. He knew she was doing it deliberately, teasing him in the office with the promise of her body and making him stew as he waited for her. Waited he had, the normally buzzing socialite had not left his apartment now for the third night in a row. He knew he was being a chump, knew he should play her at her own game. Be seen as much as possible, splashed over page six, letting her know he had other, better things to do. However he tried, he couldn't will his body to leave the apartment.

Wilhelmina stood in the elevator in Daniels building, she had let him wait long enough. She tried to ignore the voice that reminded her how hard it had been to stay away for three whole days. Not out of some perverse desire to see him, God no, it wasn't even about the sex…it was the power. He had agreed to everything on her terms, she held all the cards. Tapping her fingers impatiently on the metal wall of the elevator she exhaled in frustration. She had to calm herself before she got to his door, she wouldn't let him see she wanted this…no _needed_ this tonight. She eyed the man standing in the corner of the elevator, fat, balding and staring lecherously at the sight of her cleavage clearly visible between the lapels of her silver coat.

'Hey…eyes up tubby!'

The elevator reached Daniels floor and she stepped out when the doors opened. She heard the man mutter under his breath. 'Bitch.'

She turned around and gave him a half smile, 'Why thank you.'

Daniel heard the knock at the door and instinctively knew it was her. He should ignore it, he thought, let her wait the way she had done to him. He knew he would let her in, he'd waited three nights for Christ sake, but he wouldn't go rushing to the door like some schoolboy with a crush. Calmly he walked to the door and answered it, she had her elbow against the door frame with her forearm bent back towards her, picking at her nails as if anything was more interesting than the sight that met her when the door opened.

'So,' she started still not giving him the courtesy of looking at him when she spoke. 'There's this guy I work with, pissy little thing. Gets in the way of my plans, doesn't have a clue what he's doing, but…he does have a _decent_ physique and he's not the worst thing to look at. So I was thinking…what would be the best way to relieve the tension between us?' She said in a sing song voice.

He smirked at her, 'Funny you should say that, there's a woman where I work too. Always trying to get something over on me, thinks she's so much better than everyone around her, basically…a grade A bitch. But her body…plus I here she's a demon in the bedroom.'

She met his eyes and smiled seductively, moving towards him, making him step back as she stepped inside his apartment and closed the door. 'Does that really surprise you? You've been calling me a demon for years.'

He looked at her, short silver coat and matching shoes. The coat stopped at her mid thigh and the neckline was plunging, he couldn't see any fabric under it, was she naked under there? His body stirred at the thought as she walked to him and began to push him back to the bedroom. At the foot of the bed now, she pushed him roughly and he landed on his back. She moved to straddle him on the bed, she had barely touched him but he was painfully hard. Still not touching him she moved her hands to the belt on her coat. As she removed it Daniel saw that he was half right, she was wearing only her underwear underneath. He moved his hands to touch her but she slapped them away. She merely sat raking her nails across the muscles on his stomach. She was testing him, trying to see how long he could take it.

'So…underwear and a dress coat, is that your usual Wednesday night attire?'

She moved her hand lower and moved her nails along the skin at the top of his underwear.

'Well, I didn't want another designer gown to end up on your dirty floor.'

'What made you so sure I would have been here waiting for you?'

She smirked and moved her hands lower still, tracing the outline of his straining erection through the fabric. His hands gripped at the bed sheets to keep from grabbing her. She leaned forward on his body, still running her nails lightly over the bulge in his boxers. Her lips where nearly on his when she stopped and whispered. 'You know why you waited Daniel…but there are plenty of other men I could have gone to had you not been around Mr Meade.'

The thought of her with another man made something snap inside him and he grabbed her head and kissed her hard, the other hand sliding up her thigh to her ass, he flipped her so she was under him. Her cell rang in the pocket of the coat discarded next to her on the bed. He stopped kissing her and looked between her and the offending object.

'Wait…' she pushed him off her gently.

'Wilhelmina leave it.'

'It could be work.'

She fished the cell out of her pocket as Daniel rolled off her sighing. He moved behind her to kiss her neck and both stared at the flashing screen of her phone. It was Connor calling. Daniel took the cell from her and sent the call to voicemail, turning her phone off and putting it on his nightstand he pulled her back to his embrace.

**Chapter 13**

Over the next few weeks, they had settled in to what could pass as a routine. In the offices by day no-one would know they were anything but the clashing titans everyone thought they were. Just because their relationship now leaned heavily towards physical didn't mean she was going to stop fighting for her own way and belittling him at every turn. In truth he wouldn't want it any other way, in fact he had begun to intentionally goad her in front of the staff, daring her to rise to the bait. Knowing full well that he was making her temper flare and that she would make him pay for it in the most sordid way when they were alone.

Daniel was in the shower in her apartment, only in the last week had she allowed him to come there, their trysts had always when she deigned to appear at his doorway, but recently their meetings had been more frequent, all instigated by her and her apartment was closer to the office. Every night this week he had gotten in the town car after work only for the driver to tell him that Ms Slater had instructed he be taken to her apartment. He couldn't help but wonder how much she had paid the driver to keep quiet about just who he was ferrying back and forth. He would never admit it but he was relishing the secret they shared. Secret sex was always a turn on, but secret sex with your enemy…doesn't get much hotter. Of course they were still enemies, great sex did not void their past relationship. She had tried to take everything that belonged to him, ruined his parents marriage and through it all, showed no remorse. Something inside him made him not care, it was more than lust, more than needing to eradicate Molly from his thoughts. He would not explore it though, he didn't know if he'd be able to handle what he would find if he stopped to wonder why he wanted her. It was sex…nothing more.

Wilhelmina was lying in her bed, sheet wrapped around her, texting on her Blackberry. She could hear the running water coming from her adjoining bathroom. She had told herself that allowing him to come here had been a one off. She didn't want him here, in her home, this was her space. This week, however, something had come over her, a desire…a _need _to see him. It hadn't even really been about Connor, with him staying out her way and her more and more regular liaisons with Daniel she had hardly let her thoughts stray to him and his powder puff fiancée.

This was bad, she thought, she was getting attached. She was seeing Daniel as more than just a means to an end. She had to end it, she couldn't risk this turning into more than what it had started as. She got up from her bed and pulled the sheet tighter around her body, walked to the bathroom door and knocked. The door opened and she was hit by a cloud of steam from the shower. Daniel stood there with only a towel around his waist, hair messed up and rivulets of water still running over his body from his shower. Her eyes drank in his body, her mouth moved as she tried to find the words to tell him they had to stop. Seeing the confusion in her eyes and sensing what she was trying to do, Daniel reached for her pulling her into the bathroom. He kissed her, more gentle than their kisses should be, as he felt his towel fall from him and his hands loosened the sheet wrapped around her. Her hand moved around blindly as she turned the shower back on. Seeing what she was trying to do he lifted her into the shower and she cried in surprise as her back hit the cold tile. Stopping their kisses Daniel looked at her as the water cascaded over them both.

'That thing you were about to say…'

She swallowed as she realised he knew she was going to end it.

'…don't'

'But Daniel…'

His voice dropped to a whisper, 'Don't'

**Chapter 14**

She had dried after their shower and was now sitting in her kitchen wearing her robe. Daniel was getting dressed in her bedroom, getting ready to leave. That's the way it always was, the way she had wanted it. Get what they want and go their separate ways, that's what she said right? He came into the kitchen and stood awkwardly in front of her.

'I'll...eh…I should get going.'

She nodded at him and he moved to leave. 'Daniel…'

He turned back to her.

'…you know we both worked though lunch today. I'm going to call in Chinese and I only allow myself four bites so there'll be plenty left.'

He smiled at her transparent attempt to get him to stay, 'I guess I do have to eat.'

45 minutes later they were sat at Willies kitchen table. The food still hadn't arrived and Daniel was starving. He had raided Wilhelmina's fridge and found only cheese, caviar and surprisingly beer. The two now sat with a beer each and Daniel was listening to her tell a story about Nico.

'…and the she tells me she's drawn me a picture while I've been at work. She pulls out the Mode book and in bright red crayon has drawn a picture of me at work.'

'No.'

'Oh it gets worse, standing next to me in the drawing is a Nico's rendition of Fey, complete with warts, pointy hat and broomstick.'

Daniel laughed.

'It was a fun meeting explaining that one to Fey…you think I'm bad, next to her I'm Julie Andrews.'

He laughed again. 'Are we…having a conversation?'

'No…no we're killing time until the food arrives.'

He half smiled at her. There was a knock at the door, Wilhelmina threw her head back. 'Thank God.'

He smiled wider now as he went to answer the door. He shouted through the door as he walked to it. 'Finally, what took so long we're starving in here. Where did you go for the food…'

He opened the door, voice dying in his throat when he met the wide eyes of Marc St James.

'…China?'

The two men stared at each other for several long moments. Wilhelmina's voice called out. 'Daniel, just tip the man and hurry up…' She walked out the kitchen and stopped dead her tracks when she saw her assistant at the door. Marc's eyes widened further as he took in the robe she was wearing. Recovering quickly she walked to Daniel's side.

'Marc, what are you doing here? Daniel just brought over the mock up from the printers for us to go over for Monday's meeting.'

Marc reached into the back he was holding and pulled out a glossy edition of Mode.

'You mean this one? You asked me to bring it to you when the printer called…remember.'

Daniel and Wilhelmina looked at each other. Shit, she had forgotten all about that.

'Oh well we…uh.'

A delivery man walked up behind Marc, perfect timing thought Willie. If looks could kill the man holding their food would be a distant memory. Eager to remove himself from the scene, Daniel paid the man and took the food into the kitchen. As soon as he was gone Marc's jaw hit the floor.

'Tell me this is what I think it is.' He said excitedly.

'What do you think it is?'

He put a finger to his chin in mock concentration, 'Hmm…nothing. Except the best Mode gossip since Fey's fireball!'

She sighed, they had been caught and no amount of threats or intimidation would keep her curly haired lap dog quiet for long. Well she could still try, 'Marc, a word of this gets back to anyone at the office and I will make sure you are blacklisted from every party, opening and stylist in the city.'

'OMG it's true! So tell me is it like father like son?'

The jubilant expression on his face fell when he met Willie's eyes. She had been looking at the delivery man with love compared to the way she was looking at him now. 'You're going to want to leave now.'

He nodded and scampered down to the elevator. As soon as he heard her door slam he reached for his cell.

'Mandy…you are never going to believe this…'

Inside the apartment the two ate their meals in silence, their earlier companionship gone thanks to the arrival of Marc. When cleaning up the dishes Daniel finally broke the silence.

'You know Marc won't keep quiet.'

'I know.' She responded not looking up from the dish in her hand.

'What do we do?'

She shrugged, 'We have two options, keep going as we are and to hell with them all…or we end it.'

'Ending it is the right thing to do. This thing we have…it's toxic. It started as a way to forget the ones we couldn't have, but now…'

'I know.'

'So we end it.'

'We end it.' She agreed, still with her back to him. He nodded to himself and wordlessly left her apartment. She gripped the counter and tried to stop the rush of emotion she could feel building in her. She didn't know what she felt but the simple fact she felt _anything _disturbed her. She switched off the lights and made her way to bed, she was almost to her bedroom door when she heard the faint knock. Slowly walking to the door she opened it and her mouth was immediately met by Daniels as his hands pulled tight to him. Pulling back slightly he looked in her eyes.

'To hell with them.'

**Chapter 15**

Monday morning, Wilhelmina was in a town car on the way to work. Her Blackberry beeped as a text arrived. She smirked as she saw it was from Daniel, 'You ready for this?' it asked. After he returned to her apartment on Friday it was as if something had shifted between them. She was not fool enough to think of what she and Daniel had could be classed as a relationship, parts of them still loathed each other. But they had both admitted that somewhere deeply buried inside them both there was something that made them need each other. It may not be real and it may not last forever but it was enough to make them stay.

The night of the Black and White ball had been the only night they had actually stayed together. It had been part of her rules after all, get what they came for and leave. On Friday, by some unspoken agreement, that had changed and he had not left her apartment until late on Sunday night. Spending the weekend with Daniel Meade had been…interesting, there were several times throughout the weekend where she snapped back to reality and was overcome by panic questioning what the hell she was doing. As quickly as these thoughts came, however, they passed. She was sick of analysing everything to death and worrying what everyone else thought. They brought each other some bizarre version of comfort that no one else could and she was not going to apologise for it.

Walking out of the elevator Daniel tried to ignore the dozens of heads that turned to stare at him, eyes burning into him. No matter how he tried he could not ignore the ball of colour that came barrelling towards him, grabbed his arm and frog marched him into his office. He walked to his desk and sat down, trying not to laugh at the red face of his assistant.

'Morning Betty.'

She didn't say anything, just continued to stare at him, hands on her hips.

'What?'

She slammed her hands on the desk, making him jump.

'WILHELMINA SLATER!'

'What's she done now?'

For a split second she thought that the hysterical 3 way phone call between her, Marc and Amanda had been a lie. Another one of Marc's wind ups, but then she noticed that he wouldn't meet her eyes.

'You're sleeping with her.'

'Strangely…I had noticed that.'

'Daniel…stop trying to be funny, this is serious.'

'No it's not Betty, it's not serious. It's not a relationship, it's just…you know.' He didn't know who he was trying to convince more, himself or Betty.

'But Daniel. It's Wilhelmina!'

'Yes Betty…I'd noticed that too. Look I know you think I'm crazy but I'm actually thinking pretty clear, for the two months that this has been going on I've been more focused, less worried about the small things. I don't need to pretend with her, I know who I am with her and she doesn't expect anything from me that I can't give.'

'Did you say two months?'

Realising his slip he nodded slowly.

'Daniel, you have fallen hard in relationships that have lasted less time than this, you need to get out…now.'

'I told you Betty, it's not a relationship.'

'But…'

'And anyway, you're my assistant…who I sleep with has nothing to do with you.'

He saw her eyes begin to fill and instantly regretted what he said.

'Funny…I thought I was your friend too. Stupid me.' She stormed out of the office, Daniel looked at his watch. 8.45, already the shit was hitting the fan.

Wilhelmina was sat in her chair directing a glare at the man stood opposite from her. Marc swallowed and was wheezing slightly.

'I'm so sorry Willie, I throw myself at your mercy!! Please don't hurt me.'

She spoke slowly and deliberately, 'Oh I'm not going to hurt you Marc, not physically anyway but I meant what I said, good luck getting a haircut anywhere but a backstreet barbers in Queens…I hear Betty's sister runs a charming little establishment out of her…garage.'

Marc's eyebrows shot up and he grimaced at the thought what a $10 haircut would do to his locks. With a small nod of her head she dismissed him and he ran out of the room. A small part, a very small part that she would never admit to was actually glad people knew she was sleeping with Daniel, if only for the sight of Clare Meade apoplectic with rage that had greeted her this morning. The woman had been so angry she could barely speak, Wilhelmina had simply smiled. Clare had eventually found her voice, 'You won't win this time Wilhelmina.'

'Win? I didn't realise this was a contest, but if it were I'd say I'm pretty much a dead cert, wouldn't you?' She had replied, the same smug smile on her face.

Clare's voice had dropped to a warning growl, 'Fuck you Wilhelmina.'

She let out a short laugh, 'That's your sons job dear.' She replied in a whisper of her own before breezing past Clare, leaving her in the hallway to stew in her anger.

Smiling now at the memory of getting one up on Clare she was roused from her daydream by a knock at the door. Looking up she saw Connor come into the office and close the door.

'So…is it true?'

'Is what true?'

'You and Daniel?'

'Depends on what you've heard.'

'God it is true isn't it?'

She nodded. He ran a hand over his face.

'Why?' He asked.

'Excuse me?'

'Why him, you hate each other. He hired me just to get under your skin, you tried to get me to work against him with you and now this…I don't get it.'

'Well it's lucky you don't need to get it, it has absolutely nothing to do with you.' She replied in a cool voice.

'Wilhelmina…'

'Connor, just leave. What I do outside of this office is none of your concern…you made that perfectly clear in Florida.'

'But explain to me how this can happen…two people who felt nothing but poison for each other…having a relationship.' He walked over to stand in front of her.

'It's not a relationship,'

'Then why…'

'TO GET OVER YOU!' She exploded, 'You think it's easy for me to see you here? See you with Molly? Every time I think I'm over you, you show up to remind me of what I can't have. With Daniel it's simple, I want, I take, I have. He makes me not think of you and I make him…'

He cut her off, hand reaching for her cheek he moved his head to hers and kissed her. The kiss deepening as their bodies pressed together. She shook her head and pushed him away.

'You can't do this to me. I…' she began.

'I've broken it off with Molly.'

'What?' She asked in a breathy voice.

'I was with her for all the wrong reasons…It's you I want.'

**Chapter 16**

'What?' She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Still holding tight to her waist with one hand he brushed the hair from her eyes with the other. 'You heard me, c'mon Willie, we both knew we'd end up here. Molly and I were not made to last. We both knew it, but our stupid prides made us stick it out.'

She continued to stare at him, her mouth refused to produce any words. He moved both hands to her face. You know I want you…' he leaned in and kissed her deeply, her mouth moving under his. He pulled back but remained close to her face, '…tell me you don't still want me.'

She shook her head and pushed him away. 'I can't do this just now…I'm due in a meeting.' She moved away from his embrace.

'Run if you want Wilhelmina, sooner or later you'll have to stop…and I'll be here.'

She walked out the room and made her way to the conference room where everyone was already waiting on her. Walking to her seat next to Daniel she could feel all eyes on her, no doubt all waiting to see how she and Daniel would treat each other now that their little dalliances had became common knowledge. She sat down without an explanation for her lateness and wordlessly opened the folder in front of her. She stared at it, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone in the room, least of all the man sitting next to her. She heard Daniel clear his throat, 'Connor, glad you could join us.'

Her eyes snapped up, Connor was standing at the doorway, arms folded and leaning against the door frame. 'Just ignore me everyone, I'm only here to observe.'

Daniel addressed the room, 'since Mode is the one magazine that is continually haemorrhaging money, Connor is going to oversee everything in the office for a while, familiarise himself with our processes and see if there's anywhere we can tighten the reigns.'

Wonderful, thought Wilhelmina, why the hell wasn't she informed about this. She was co-owner of Meade and co-Editor-in-Chief, why was she only finding out about this now. Daniel leaned close to her and whispered, 'I'm sorry, it was my mom's idea. It was agreed before I knew anything about it.'

She inclined her head slightly and gave him a small smile, touched that he had considered her feelings. The small exchange did not go un-noticed by the rest of the staff and when Wilhelmina looked up when she heard a few of them squeal and she saw them all still staring wide eyed and biting their lips in anticipation.

They were in for a disappointment. Eager to avoid looking at Connor and not particularly wanting to have every move scrutinised every time she so much as looked at Daniel, she kept her head buried in the folder in front of her and concentrated on making her own notes. The meeting finally over, the staff took much longer than normal to leave the room, continually looking over their shoulders at the Editors, as if they were expecting them to suddenly leap on each other. She looked up and saw Connor slowly walking down the hallway and he saw him turn into her office. Alone with Daniel now, she turned to him.

'We need to talk.'

**Chapter 17**

He looked at her and nodded his head slowly, 'Ok…what's on your mind?'

She looked around her, through the glass surrounding them she could see that the staff were all still gawking at them. 'Not here, can we go somewhere private?'

He stood and lifted his jacket, 'Sure…my office?'

She nodded and followed him through to his office, turning round and leaning on his desk she sighed. 'Daniel, this morning…' she looked up and could see Betty staring straight at her through the glass and behind Betty there were dozens more members of staff pretending to be working but all the while casting glances in the direction of Daniel and Wilhelmina.

'Damn it, does every wall in this place have to be glass?!'

He stared at her, confused by her outburst, 'What? No one can here us.'

'I don't want them all looking at us.'

He walked to his door, 'C'mon.'

'What?'

'I said c'mon, I'll get us some privacy.'

She followed him out of the room, using all her willpower to stop herself from screaming at the workers who could still not keep their eyes off them. Daniel led her into the closet and walked over to the door for the secret room.

'Great Daniel, give them even more to talk about.'

'Let them think what they want.' The door swung open and they stepped inside. As soon as the door closed behind them Daniels hands went to her hips and pulled her roughly to him. 'I wondered how long it would take until the 'not in the office' rule fell by the wayside.' He said with a seductive grin as he moved to kiss her. His lips were on hers before she could stop them, biting back a moan as he moved against her she finally found the strength to move away.

'What?'

'This has to stop.'

His arms dropped from around her and he took a step back. 'What happened to 'to hell with them all?''

'Connor.'

Daniel shook his head in confusion, 'What about him?'

'He and Molly are over.'

He was silent as he let the statement wash over him. He had thought he would feel happy if this ever happened, free to pursue Molly. Right now he didn't know what he felt. He perched on the edge of the bed and ran a hand over his face. 'How do you know that changes things for you?'

'He came to me this morning…he's waiting for me now.'

Daniel smirked, 'He moves fast…so do you.'

'Look Daniel, you knew from the beginning he was the one I wanted. Just like I knew you wanted to be with Molly, and now you can be. This…whatever we had was only to get over them.'

'God you make it sound like rehab.'

'Wasn't it?'

'So you get your heart broken by this man, you spend two months trying to get over him and now he clicks his fingers and you go running. That's not who you are Wilhelmina.'

'It's not like that Daniel.'

'It's exactly like that and you know it.'

'God, why is this such a big deal for you. We both knew this was a short lived thing, no emotion, remember? Take what you want and go, well I did and I am. You should be happy, go woo that prissy little school teacher. Why are you giving me such a hard time?!'

'I am not just going to swoop in the moment she's been dumped by her fiancé.'

'So what…you want me to keep screwing you until you think she's emotionally ready for you to make a move is that it?'

He stared at her, hands on his hips. She walked towards him and spoke softly. 'Look, I'm sorry but Connor _is_ ready. He wants me and I want him. If this was Molly coming to you, you know you'd grab the chance with both hands.'

He exhaled loudly and bowed his head. 'You're right, I guess I just didn't think it would end like this.'

'How did you think it would end Daniel? I think this is about the least destructive way I can think of.'

'I never thought about it.' He admitted in a whisper, not looking at her.

She smirked and placed her hands either side of his face. 'Liar.'

She leaned in to him and kissed him gently, lips pressed together for several seconds as his hands came to rest on her hips. Breaking the kiss she looked him in the eye.

'Goodbye Daniel.'

**Chapter 18**

Wilhelmina returned to her office and stood at her door. Connor was sitting in her desk chair with his back to her. Sensing her presence he spun around and flashed a smile.

'I was beginning to think you were avoiding me, the meeting was over ages ago.'

'I needed to speak to Daniel.'

He stood up and walked to her, stopping just out of arms reach. 'And…?'

'I ended it.'

He smiled and reached for her, she put up a hand to stop him. 'Before we do this, you should know…this thing with me and Daniel, it wasn't just about me trying to forget my feelings for you. There was someone Daniel was trying to get over.'

He wrinkled his brow in confusion. 'Oh…he never mentioned…'

'It was Molly.'

Connors eyebrows jumped up, 'Molly…my Molly?!'

'Your _EX_ Molly.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'Because…I know how he feels, but he's a better person than me Connor. You're his best friend, he'll never make a move unless he knows your okay with it.'

He sat on her chaise and bowed his head. 'She wants him.'

'What?'

'I could tell, for the past few months her minds been somewhere else. She threw herself into planning the wedding and left no time for anything else. When I told her…how I felt about you…'

'You told her?'

Connor nodded and continued, '…when I told her, I expected her to shout, scream, throw things at me. Instead she kissed me and told me she wanted me to be happy…for us both to be happy. I could see in her eyes that she was relieved…I knew then she had feelings for someone else too. I just never thought it would be him.'

She sat next to him on her chaise and took his hand. 'Well, how do you feel about it?'

He kissed their joined hands and looked at her, 'He could marry her tomorrow for all I care, I've got all I need right here.'

Daniel sat in his office, rocking back on his chair and throwing pencils at the ceiling. He was interrupted by the sound of his assistant clearing her throat.

'Your 2 o'clock with Donna Karan has been pushed to 3.30 and your mother wants to see you.' She turned to leave the room.

'Betty wait.'

'Is there something you need, because if there's not I have a lot to get on with.'

'I'm sorry for what I said earlier.'

'Don't apologise, apologies are for friends, not employees.'

'Betty, I said I'm sorry. I just couldn't deal with a lecture about Wilhelmina, not after I've already given them to myself a thousand times.'

'Well Daniel, if you want me to be your friend then I am going to lecture you.'

'It's over Betty.'

'What? But like 2 hours ago….'

'Yeah and like half an hour ago she ended it, she's with Connor now.'

'Connor!? But him and Molly…'

'Broke up.'

'Okay, but still…my God he's a quick worker and he had to know about you and Wilhelmina, everyone else did. I may not approve of what the two of you did but he's your best friend…what a snake! He is a bad, bad, evil man.'

She saw Daniels eyes harden as he looked at a spot over Betty's shoulder.

'He's behind me isn't he?'

Connor leaned down and spoke in Betty's ear, making her jump. 'Yes he is.'

Betty spun round flustered and pushed her glasses up on her nose. 'Well my work here is done, bye.' She rushed from the room.

'Wilhelmina told me about Molly.'

Daniel just continued to glare at him.

'Why are you looking at me like that Daniel? What exactly have I done wrong?'

Daniel couldn't answer, he had done nothing wrong. He had remained faithful to Molly when Wilhelmina made her advances. He had ended his relationship because he knew he wanted someone else and Daniel had no claim on Wilhelmina, but still he could not help staring at his best friend with loathing.

Connor rolled his eyes, 'Fine, I just came to tell you that you have my blessing. I care about you both…and I think you'd take good care of her. Better than I did anyway. Call her Daniel, something tells me she feels the same about you.'

Connor walked away, leaving Daniel confused. Connor thought Molly had feelings for him. He hadn't just been imagining the looks they had shared or the electricity between them. He wanted her and she wanted him. He could have Molly and Wilhelmina would have Connor, just like they wanted…right?

**Chapter 19**

Daniel watched as Connor left Wilhelmina's office. Without so much as knocking he threw her door open and marched up to her desk.

'You told him about Molly?!'

'I thought…'

'I know exactly what you thought Wilhelmina. There's no way you were going to be with a man who has a friendship with me. Thought you'd tell him I had designs on his ex so he would push me aside. Too bad, you failed. Connor gave me his blessing, I called her and she wants to meet me. I've been friends with Connor for years before you came on the scene and I'll be here long after you screw this up. So don't try to play him against me…you'll lose!'

Very slowly she stood up and walked towards him, making him back up until he was trapped against her credenza. 'Listen to me…_Danny. _I told him because I knew you never would and some misguided part of me actually wants you to be happy. Thank you though, you've managed to kill that little instinct in the space of 30 seconds…bravo Daniel. You want me to go back to how it was before? Fine, done. You want me to try and push you out of Connors life? You'll be enemies in days. I won't though, not because of you…because of him. I care about him, and I will not let you ruin this for us. Go to Molly Daniel, I can't think of anyone better suited to you.'

She walked away, leaving him rooted to the spot. When she was at her door she turned. 'I can't believe that after what we've been through, you still don't know one damn thing about who I really am.' The click of her heels echoed back to him as she marched away.

Later that day he was sitting in his office, he had so far dodged a meeting and a photo shoot so he wouldn't have to see her. His head was spinning from the events of the day, when he woke up this morning they were, for want of a better term, together. Not even 12 hours later, she was with Connor and he was going on a date with Molly. He watched as Wilhelmina walked through the door of his office, closing it behind her and leaning against it, not allowing herself to get any closer than necessary.

'I'm taking some leave, 2 weeks starting today.'

He pursed his lips and nodded. 'You don't do vacations.'

She ignored him, trying to forget the confrontation they had earlier and remain civilised. 'So is Connor.'

'I didn't approve that, he reports directly to me I really don't know if we can spare him…or you for that matter.'

'The issue is practically put to bed, if you really need me then get Marc to contact me. Connor has plenty of accountants who can oversee his work. Anyway he reports directly to _us _not just you, I've approved it.'

'Oh the perks you get when you're screwing your boss.'

She smirked, he wanted to play this game, fine. 'Oh I know all about that Daniel, you think I was with Papa Meade for his sparkling personality?' She smiled at him once more. 'Do not goad me Daniel, I have no desire to fight you anymore but if you continue to push me…I will bring you down.'

He knew he was intentionally angering her, trying to replace the feelings he had developed with the old hatred he used to feel for her. A part of him would always loathe her, just as she would him. But he knew that their no emotion, no attachments rule had been a bust. There was something there and if they had to go back to the bitter adversaries they were before this mess in order to overcome whatever it was they now felt for each other, that was fine by him.

'Just remember Daniel, that when it does happen. When I beat you, you brought it on yourself, when we parted ways this morning it was perfectly amicable until your little display of testosterone in my office. This atmosphere…it's your fault…not mine.' With that she left.

Frustrated now because he knew she was right he hurled the pencil he had been toying with at the place she had just vacated. The flying object hit Molly square between the eyes as she entered his office.

'Ow!'

Daniel rushed to his feet and ran to help her, 'Oh God I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there.' He ran his hand over her head checking he hadn't marked her.

'It's okay, I should have known to check for flying stationery before I enter a room.' She smiled.

He smiled back at her, aware his hands were still on her face he jerked them away. 'So what brings you down here…I thought we were meeting for drinks later?'

'I was nervous, I've been racking my brains all day trying to think why you want to see me. I mean…you're Connor's friend, and he's with Wilhelmina now…'

'Wait, you know?'

She nodded.

'And you're okay with it?' He asked in disbelief

She shrugged, 'It's a little weird that last night we were lying in bed together watching Leno and now he's jet setting off with another woman.' She laughed. 'But he made the right choice for us both, we wouldn't have been happy…There's someone else I think I'm meant to be with.'

'Oh…who?' He asked in a tiny, hopeful voice.

She smiled and took his hand, 'I think you know.'

**Chapter 20**

It was the Friday before she was due to return to Mode. She was lying in the bed with Connor spooned around her. She could hear him snoring lightly and smiled as his hands tightened around her. The past 2 weeks had been wonderful, they had toyed with the idea of going to the Caribbean, basking in the sun and getting to know each other. What was the point in that if they were never going to see the sun? For these couple of weeks they had been completely wrapped up in each other. No worries about the baby, Mode…Daniel.

Although she had told him to call if she was needed, she knew he wouldn't. Even if the issue was going to hell in a hand basket he would not ask for her help. The only phone call she had received was from Marc, about an hour ago to tell her the issue had shipped and of course he couldn't stop himself from dropping in about Daniel and Molly now canoodling in the office every time he walked round a corner. She had squashed down the jab of jealousy she felt when she heard this. She knew it would happen, plus she had Connor so why should she care?

'Why are you boring me with asinine details about that man and his sickly sap of a girlfriend?'

'Well…?

'What? What are you not telling me?'

'It's just that…Willie, one minute the whole office hears how you and he are…you know and then he's spotted everywhere with Thumbelina wrapped around him and you disappeared from the office. Every one thinks…'

'What? Everyone thinks what?'

'That Daniel dumped you for her and you're hiding.'

'What!? You set them straight though didn't you?'

There was silence from his end.

'DIDN'T YOU?!'

'I'm sorry Willie it's just everyone was coming to me for the 411 and it felt so good to be popular again since Kimmie pushed me out of the cool clique, I swear I'll have it all straightened out by the time you're back on Monday.'

'Don't bother, I'm coming in this afternoon…dumped by Daniel Meade. I called it off with him!' She realised she was shouting when she heard Connor snort in his sleep behind her. She lowered her voice to a harsh whisper.

'Get back peddling Mary, you make sure all those back stabbing bitches know the real story before I step foot in that office or I'll have your head as a paperweight!' Fuming now she disconnected her call and threw her Blackberry across the room. Grimacing as it smashed, she had to stop doing that.

Connor stirred beside her and moved to rest his head on her folded arms.

'Good morning…don't we look happy this morning.'

'I'm going into the office this afternoon.'

'Why?'

She relayed the story to him, when she was done he looked at her quizzically, 'and…?'

'And what? It's humiliating! Wilhelmina Slater dumped by Daniel Meade? Please! You know they are probably saying the same thing about you and Molly.'

'Let them.'

'Excuse me?'

'I said let them. Why do I care what a bunch of self serving suck us think about me? You know what happened and so do I, that's enough. Besides, I have 3 days left with you before we have to go back to that asylum, you are not leaving this bed.'

'But…' she began to protest.

'But nothing…you stay here.'

She crossed her arms and pouted, he laughed at her.

'God you are a child…okay how's this. You stay here with me today and I will take you out for a beautiful dinner tonight, give me a chance to show you off. And people will see you're not pining over…him'

Still pouting she looked away from him and huffed, 'I don't eat dinner.'

'Best champagne in the city?' He wiggled his eyebrows.

Trying to hide a smile she answered him, 'Fine, it better be the finest champagne I've ever tasted.'

'Anything for my lady.' He kissed her shoulder and moved on top of her. 'Now what could we possibly do to pass the time until dinner?' He asked.

She smiled at him as he crushed his lips to hers. God he was good at this, one touch and he had her melting. But was this all they had? God knows it was hot but was the heat all it was? She could count on one hand the number of conversations she had had with him in the past two weeks. Was it the fantasy of him she had fallen for, instead of the man himself?

On the opposite side of town, Daniel was staring out the window thinking. He and Molly had jumped in head first, no sense waiting when you knew you were meant to be with someone right? His thoughts were the exact opposite from Wilhelmina's, Molly and he could talk, could laugh, there was a companionship…but there was no fire. When he had taken her to her bed it had been slow, tender, and gentle. There was no passion between them, no burning desire when he saw her across the room, just a comfortable rapport.

He shook himself from his daze, he was being stupid, and he was comparing what he had with Molly with what he and Wilhelmina had shared. Of course it wouldn't be anything like that, what he had with Wilhelmina was poisonous. Molly made him laugh, Wilhelmina made him laugh too a little voice inside him spoke. Trying to quash the voice in his head he tried to bring back the feeling of loathing he felt when she had walked out his office that day, instead all he felt was the familiar desire when he remembered how her eyes had flashed and the gravelly pitch of her voice as she had threatened him.

'Hey, watcha thinking?'

He turned and saw Molly sit up in his bed, hair dishevelled from sleep. She got up and walked to him. 'You mind if I take the first shower, I've gotta be in school early.'

He nodded as she kissed him on the cheek, if that had been Wilhelmina she would have dragged him in the shower with her. Stop it, he chastised himself. She's with Connor, I'm with Molly, and it's the way it's meant to be he told himself. He could live without the heat couldn't he? God only knows he had enough action to see him through two lifetimes. Companionship was what it was all about wasn't it. There was that word again, companionship, he sounded like he was talking about an old man and his trusty sheepdog. But that's what he needed, a companion, not a lover. He could never have had that with Wilhelmina, they were complete opposites, they were too fiery, and they had 3 years worth of nothing but contempt for each other.

He swallowed a lump in his throat when he realised, whenever things were silent between him and Molly, it was awkward, he felt he had to fill the voids. With conversation, making love or even pretending to be asleep. Even on the first night with Wilhelmina, when they had drunk themselves silly, they had begun the evening in comfortable silence. When they were lying in bed after one of their tête-à-têtes, staring at their entwined hands and legs there were no words needed, he had been content to simply lie with her. Companions were exactly what they had been.

**Chapter 21**

Wilhelmina and Connor stood at the compere's podium at Babo.

'I'm sorry Mr Owens but the reservation was for 7pm. It's 8.45, your table is long gone.'

'I made the reservation for 9pm.' It was a blatant lie, the couple had been otherwise engaged at the time they should have been sitting down for their appetisers.

You are free to wait on standby at the bar.' Wilhelmina had been facing the door, upon hearing these words she turned to the compere.

'Wilhelmina Slater does not do standby.'

Eyes widening as he turned to face Wilhelmina, the compere stammered an apology. 'Ms Slater, so sorry, I didn't see it was you. Of course we can't have you waiting, if you'll excuse me for just one moment I'm sure I'll be able to find something for you.' The nervous man rushed off. Connor turned to Willie and smiled widely.

'I love it when you do that.' She smiled as he leaned into kiss her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a waitress take the place of the compere and address the couple behind her.'

'I have a 9pm reservation for two…Daniel Meade.'

Wilhelmina pulled away from Connors lips with a loud smacking noise making Daniel and Molly turn their attention to them. Wilhelmina's eyes darted between Daniel and Connor and she could feel Molly's eyes burning into her.

'Daniel.'

'Connor.'

The two men surveyed each other icily. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes, 'oh for god sake you two. Can you stop your pissing contest? Look three out of the four of us have to work together and if Daniel is with Molly we are all going to have to get used to seeing each other.'

'Wilhelmina's right.'

All eyes turned to Molly who was smiling tightly at Wilhelmina. 'We have to learn to accept this if we want either of these relationships to work.' Wilhelmina nodded at the other woman and placed a hand on Connors arm. 'Look the two of you are best friends, why can't you just be happy for each other.'

'Why do you care if I'm happy?' Daniel couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. She turned to look him dead in the eye, 'I want Connor to be happy.'

Daniel sighed and looked at Molly who was smiling expectantly at him. He took his hand out of his pocket and extended it to Connor. Connor smiled and reached out his own hand stopping just before it reached Daniel and clenched his fist. Smiling, Daniel clenched his own fist and knuckle bumped him. Wilhelmina rolled her eyes again, 'Well now that's done can we go eat?' She turned around as the stuttering compere reappeared.

'I'm so sorry Ms Slater, we have a large party in from the SGA I won't be able to get you a table for 30 minutes.' He swallowed the lump of fear in his throat.

'Perfect, just perfect.'

Connor rubbed his arm up and down her back and Daniel looked away from the scene just in time to hear Molly ask, 'Why don't you join us?' Daniel spun round and looked at her as if she had gone mad.

'I really don't think…' began Wilhelmina

'Wonderful.' Connor cut her off, earning him a sharp dig of her nails.

Molly nodded vigorously, 'To celebrate you two burying the hatchet.'

'Oh I'll be burying something tonight.' Muttered Willie, under her breath.

'Claws away darling.' Connor whispered back.

Fixing him with her glare he merely smiled at her, she turned two Daniel and Molly and plastered on her own fake smile. 'We'd love to.'

The four of the seated around the table should have been awkward for them all but Connor and Molly were holding the fort. Sharing inane anecdotes of their time together and laughing at truly absurd situation Wilhelmina really couldn't find the humour in. Her eyes finding Daniels the smirked at each other as they realised they were as bored as each other.

'So Wilhelmina, don't you have any amusing little tales to entertain us with.' He asked her, eyebrows raised.

'I don't think my tall tales are suited for the dinner table Daniel, you know my stories.' She quirked her eyebrow back at him.

The exchange did not go unnoticed by their other halves, Connor cleared his throat. 'So Daniel, you given any thought to my proposals at Meade?'

'No business tonight Connor, lets keep it about pleasure.' Connors eyes narrowed as he heard Wilhelmina choke into her champagne, Daniel merely smiled and Molly was looking decidedly uncomfortable.

Wilhelmina dabbed at her dress with her napkin. 'Excuse me, I'd better go clean myself up.' Connor stood up as she excused herself and left the table, eyes back on Daniel as he sat down. 'What the hell was that?'

Daniel was saved from answering by his cell ringing. He looked at it, 'Excuse me it's…eh… Betty, I should get this.'

Moving quickly from the table he answered his cell. 'Hello.'

'What the hell are we doing Daniel?' He turned and looked around the room until he saw her standing at the bar near the back. Their eyes locked as they continued to speak through their cell phones.

'I'd say, having the most awkward double date in history.' He heard her laugh through the phone and from across the room he could she the corners of her mouth twitch up in a smile.

'Daniel, we got what we wanted.'

'Did we?'

'Don't do this, it's just that old cliché…you always want what you can't have. You were right it was toxic, we would destroy each other.'

'We were doing alright before.'

'Daniel stop this, you are with Molly now, remember the girl who you could only forget by getting it on with your sworn enemy, ring any bells.'

'It stopped being about that a long time ago, I know that now. I just wouldn't admit it 'cos it scared the hell outta me that I could have feelings for you. I know there was something else there for you too.'

He could hear her breath trembling on the other end, 'You're wrong.' She hung up on him. By the time she was back at the table, he had his arm draped round the back of Molly's seat, she sat down and kissed Connors cheek. The four ate the rest of their meal as if nothing had happened.

**Chapter 22**

Back at her apartment now, she sat in front of her dresser brushing her hair in the mirror. Connor was leaning in the doorway watching her, she caught his eye in the mirror and smiled. She was dressed for bed but he was still wearing the suit he had on at dinner.

'Hey.'

'Hey.'

'Aren't you coming to bed?'

'No…no I'm not. I think I'm going to stay at my place tonight. In fact I think I'm going to stay there from now on.'

She turned in her seat. 'What do you mean?'

He walked over to her and kneeled in front of her. He took her hand in his and kissed it. 'I love you Wilhelmina…but I'm not going to be your second best.'

'What…?' She searched his eyes, 'Oh come on, you don't for a second think that Daniel…'

'Where did you go to tonight? When you left the table, where were you?'

'You know where, I spilled champagne and went to the ladies room.'

He shook his head and put one hand up to her cheek. 'I saw you, I saw Daniel leave the table straight after you and I followed him. I saw the two of you talk on the phone.'

Knowing she had been caught she tried to explain, 'But it wasn't…'

'It was Willie, I walked right up behind Daniel. I was as close to him as I am to you now. You were looking right at me…but you only saw him. I heard everything he said to you.'

'But you didn't hear what I said to him, I told him I want you…not him.'

'Then you were lying.'

She stood up no and threw her hands in the air. 'For god sake Connor, this whole thing with Daniel was only to get over you.'

'It started that way yes…but by the time it ended it was more and you know it. Why won't you admit it?'

She didn't answer him, he walked to her and pulled her close. 'I let Molly go because I couldn't put her through the pain of being with someone who wanted someone else…do the same for me Willie.'

He brushed the side of her face and kissed her gently on the lips. Breaking from her he moved to the door. He paused, 'You know Willie, if you really wanted me, you'd be trying to stop me right now.'

She couldn't meet his eyes, she bowed her head. Connor nodded sadly and left her alone.

Daniel, walked Molly home, the two of them in silence. Daniel, playing with a rose he had bought her from a street vendor, tried to think of something to say to her, he really did. He wished he and Molly had the same camaraderie he'd seen at dinner between her and Connor. Grateful to be at her door so they could go upstairs and do the one thing he was always good at, he leaned in to kiss her at her door. She put a finger to his lips to stop him, he drew back slightly. She dipped her head and offered him a half smile,

'This isn't working.'

'What?'

Sitting on her stoop, she pulled him down to sit with her. 'I think we both spent too much time trying to bury our feelings when I was with Connor and you were with…her.'

'You can say her name you know, it's not like Candyman, she won't show up to eviscerate you if you call her name.' He said with a smile.

'…Wilhelmina, you know. I want to hate her…but I can't.'

'You may be the first person I've ever heard saying that.' He laughed.

'It's not her fault this didn't work, and it's not even her fault it didn't work with Connor.'

'Maybe we just went too fast. I mean it wasn't even a full day after you two broke up when we started this. God saying it out loud makes me realise how ludicrous it was. It was too soon that's all, we can slow down.'

She shook her head, 'No it wasn't, if we really felt the way we thought we did then it wouldn't have been soon enough.'

Sighing, he leaned back on his elbows and looked at the sky. 'You know, I really thought this was what I wanted.'

She stroked his hair, 'Me too, but I think you know what you want now…who you want.'

He kissed her cheek, 'You're an amazing woman Molly, and you're going to find someone who makes you very happy.'

'Yeah, I just need to make sure he doesn't get within a 20 mile radius of Wilhelmina Slater.' She laughed

He returned her laugh and stood up, he handed her the rose. 'I will miss you, you know.'

'Liar.' She said with a sad smile.

He smiled back at her, turned around and walked down the street.

**Chapter 23**

It was a Saturday and Modes offices were empty, Daniel was pushing himself from side to side in his chair, bouncing off the walls of the tube. Not concentrating he ran over someone's foot.

'Ow! Bloody hell Daniel!'

'Connor?'

'What are you doing here?'

'Oh…eh…waiting for a fax from the printers.' He lied, he just didn't want to sit in his apartment and the office was his comfort zone. He eyed the box in Connors hands. 'What are you doing?'

'Just getting a few belongings I'd left on the floor, I'm going to extend my leave by a week or so if that's alright.'

Daniel narrowed his eyes, 'You and Wilhelmina going on another whirlwind vacation?'

He let out a humourless laugh, 'Hardly mate.'

'What do you mean?'

'I think you helped her get over me a little too well…if you know what I mean.'

Daniel was speechless, the man opposite him simply walked away.

Wilhelmina was sat on her couch with a tub of ice cream and Beaches playing on her television. She would never tell anyone that she indulged in such stereotypical pleasures, but she was a girl at heart, and every girl needed Bette Midler and her loyal friends Ben and Jerry to help them through a break up. And since she had suffered two in as many weeks she had a second tub of Rocky Rhode and copy of Steel Magnolias on stand by.

Her door knocked, she ignored it and pulled her blanket tighter around her head. The knocking didn't stop, she turned the volume up on her television, Under the Boardwalk muffling the sound of the incessant knocking.

'Wilhelmina, open up…it's me.' She heard him bellow through the door. Shit, he couldn't see her like this. She turned off the TV and tried to stay as silent as possible. 'Wilhelmina, I know you're in there, unless you've traded apartments with Bette Midler.'

Damn it, she got up and hid her blanket under the couch, throwing her half full ice cream away. She run into the bathroom and washed her face and tried to pull her hair back into something remotely resembling a pony tail. She still looked like hell, her face was red and puffy and she was wearing sweats for Christ sake, the same ones Daniel had given her the morning after the Black and White ball.

She opened the door with the chain on it and peered at Daniel. 'What do you want Daniel?'

'I saw Connor this morning.'

'Can the gloating please wait until I'm back at the office on Monday?' She shut the door and started to walk back to couch that had been her home since Connor left. Daniel shouted through the door, 'It's over with Molly.'

She stopped in her tracks and faced the door. She heard him continue, 'Look call me crazy, but I want you…I know you want it too. As sordid and wrong as this thing started can't you see we actually had something. I know people will think we're crazy but they'll get over it. I don't think I can go back to how we were before all this.'

He stared at the door, he listened. There was no noise from the other side, he wasn't going to beg. He started to walk to the elevator, just as he pushed the button he heard the chain on her door scrape back. He turned as she came out of her apartment. She started to walk to him, she had no make up, and her hair was falling out of the pony tail she had tied. He wasn't dressed in the usual ball busting designer gear, Daniel thought she had never looked more beautiful, this was the real her. No walls, no armour, no plotting or scheming, just her.

'Do you have any idea, how hard it will be?'

He nodded, 'your mother, your sister, your ever present do-gooding assistant, every one is going to have something to say about this.'

'Let them.'

'And don't forget the icing on the cake, I'm having your father's baby.'

'We'll work something out.'

'Do you really think you can do that, do you think you could look into that child's face and not remember what I've done?'

'I never said I'd forget Willie…but maybe I could forgive.' He moved for her.

'Did you just call me Willie?' She asked, fully aware he had never used that name before.

He moved closer, 'Look you're right it will be hard, there will probably be times it feels down right impossible. All I know is you're the one I want it to be impossible with.'

She grinned up at him, 'Smooth line Daniel.'

He reached his hands around her waist, 'You want me to come up with something better.' He asked playfully.

'Wouldn't want to strain your pretty little head.' She answered with a smirk, inclining her head up to meet his.

He kissed her slowly, savouring the feel of his lips back against hers. Only when he felt her tongue brush against his lips did he allow it to deepen. The two were lost in each other, finally pulling back he looked at her.

'Why do I have the crazy feeling this will work.'

**Epilogue**

Monday morning, back in the Mode offices the two Editors sat side by side arguing about whether to go with a Paradise theme or an Eco-warrior theme in light of September being Environmental awareness month. After an hours worth of back and forth they were no further forward. Daniel excused the majority of staff and all that were left were his mother, Betty, Marc and Marc's conjoined twin Amanda.

'Look why don't we take 5 minutes to get some coffee,' suggested Wilhelmina. Marc, Amanda and Clare headed to the refreshment table at the back of the room. Betty approached Daniel who was still sat next to Wilhelmina.

'You've been awfully quiet today, how was your weekend with Molly?'

'Actually…we broke up.'

'What why?'

'It just wasn't meant to be Betty, it's fine.'

Hearing this and eager to be back in Willie's good books after letting the office think that Daniel had dumped her. He saw his chance to rub Daniel's face in the fact that Willie and Connor where the hottest new couple and to get back in his bosses good graces. 'So Wilhelmina, how was your little holiday with the hottie from down under?'

'Well…Connor and I decided to call it a day too.'

Amanda, Marc, Clare and Betty were now all staring at the two who moments ago had been fighting. Betty saw the two of them shift their glances to see each other out of the corner of their eyes.

'Oh…no…no…tell me you're not. You two!'

Willie and Daniel looked at each other and shrugged.

'Ohh you are!' Hissed Marc.

'Oh for the love of…where is the vodka? I need to blot out my minds eye.' Clare announced dramatically and left.

Marc and Amanda stared at the two of them. 'OMG I am going to have some very naughty dreams tonight.' Amanda exclaimed, Marc bundled her out of the room. 'Excuse her, she hasn't learned that her brain and mouth are connected.'

Betty stared between the two of them. 'Are you insane, I mean this is crazy. You can't honestly tell me you think this will work.'

Daniel and Wilhelmina looked at each other and smiled.

'Stop that!' screamed Betty, 'It's…..euch!'

'Would that be the technical term?' Asked Daniel, causing Willie to hide a small laugh behind her hand.

'Did you just laugh? At one of his jokes? I don't even laugh at his jokes!'

Her head moved back and forward between them. 'I gotta go, this is too weird. Do what you want, just don't do it near me….bleuch!' she added, shaking her shoulders for emphasis.

After she left the two of them remained at the table looking at each other, only then knowing that they were holding each others hand tight under the table since Betty began he outburst. Leaning on each other as they faced the onslaught they had known would come. They knew no one would understand why they couldn't be with anyone but each other. Sure they knew it was crazy.

I was also hot,

It was real.

At times it was down right hostile.

At times it could be tender.

It was unpredictable.

It was them.

THE END XD


End file.
